living the good life
by bigbadreader
Summary: three and a half years after war the gAaag are in high school. suck at summary's. first fic. if i have no flames i may have some good stuff along the way. read or else.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: ok so war is over the gAang has to go to school because there still kids. Aang is starting high school, Toph has a tutor, Katara is in grade 12, and Sokka is still living with his dad even though he is 20. Oh and is there is bending.

Don't own avatar. Like that's a surprise.

Chapter 1: Home sweet Home

"Hey! Wake up baldy! Summers over!"

"Come on Sokka. Five more minutes."

"Don't tell me the avatar is getting lazy." Sooka grinned. "Fine but it's your fault I'm in a bad today." Aang replied making it apparent he was in no mood. "I think I can live with that." Sokka said on his way out of the room.

Aang got up and looked around the room. It had been three years and seven months since he defeated the fire lord. After that Toph got a letter from her mom asking her to return. We had to drag her there but when we arrived her parents welcome all of us. Her father said he was a changed man and that he was sorry but it still took another month for Toph to actually stay in the house. Her parents let her see us but only on the weekends and when we stared school she got a tutor. However as the years progressed her parents gave her some room.

Sokka and Katara decided to stay close in case things got out of hand, and since Aang had no real home (even though he could live anywhere he wanted being a hero) moved in.

"Hey Aang you ok" Katara said from outside the door. Aang looked over at her with a sigh. "No." Katara walked over and sat down on the end of the bed with him. "What's wrong Aang nervous about grade ten?" he frowned. "No, it's Toph. She's all alone in there." He said pointing to the window were there was a clear view of the Bei Fong estate. "I know Aang I miss her to but I'm sure she's fine." Katara said smoothly. "Besides I bet she'll be happy to see us on Saturday"

"As best as she can." Sokka said jokingly from outside the door. Aang burst out laughing at Sokka's comment. "Come on you two hurry up and eat so you can go to school."

"Ok Sokka." They said at the same time. And with that they left for the First day of the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

ATLA is not mine. (Wish it were though)

I'm going to slip in an ipod for Toph in this chapter and say Sokka invented if for her 14th birthday. This one will be longer

Chapter 2: Surprise

Aang sat in the school auditorium after lunch. Since he had a free period right after. His classes so far had been okay but so far every girl in the school was constantly on top of him. He didn't have any of his friends in his classes to make it worse. And once he thought he saw Toph but only end up in another girl pile on his way to see if it was her.

He was not surprised. Every girl in the world wanted him. It was expected but now it was just annoying. He didn't want any of them but they were almost too crazy to hear anything else. Funny thing was most of the girls were earth benders the others were water and fire (since the war the nations mixed).

Zuko had said that the earth girls had a thing for him at lunch. At first he thought he was crazy. But then he got pinned down by a rockslide. "Man that hurt." he said to himself while rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then the door to the auditorium sung open. 'Oh crap' he thought 'They didn't find me did they.' He turned and jumped out of his seat using the air around him to propel himself up to the ceiling and stay there. The girl walked in and sat down in the seat next to the he was just in. he could not see her well but she looked familiar. He strained his ears to the sound of music. She must have had an ipod. Sokka invented it for Toph's fourteenth birthday but then in less than three months it went world wide soon everyone had one.

"Ok you came down now." The girl said. Aang jumped down with a confused look on his face. He could have sworn he heard that voice before. But if that was the case then it had to be. "Toph?"

He asked "No twinkle toes. It's the Easter bunny." Aang ran forward and pulled her in to a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" he almost yelled. "My parents told me that if I really missed you guys I could go to school for high school." She explained "plus you're my best friend and I needed to hang out with you before the weekend." Aang pulled back and stood there grinning from ear to ear. "That's so cool do we have any classes together!" Aang was practically jumping up and down now. "Yep! But only on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Witch one is that." Now it was Toph's turn to grin. "Gym."

Ok end of chapter two. Sorry I couldn't get more people in this chapter but next one will take place on Tuesday so I'll put lunch and gym in that one. Yeah fight seen. Also a new character.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

ATLA is not mine.

Chapter 3: not cool

Toph's POV

I sat there with I poking my food with a plastic fork. The lunch here was lumpy and weird but at least it was eatable. "Ever notice that even though we help save the world Aang is the only one who gets attention." Zuko said over the talking of the rest of the people at our table "Zuko that's not true." Katara said shocked. "Yeah." Haru added. "All the great kings and people of the world know and respect you."

"Maybe them but not people our age. They only care about Aang." Aang looked up as if to say something but then decided that food was more important. "I have to agree with Sparky here. But I actually could care less about those dorks over there." Purposely saying it loud enough for a couple of girls to hear. "You know we can hear you!"

"Hey we already have one sugarqueen over here thank you." I replied. "Whatever you stupid blind girl." She said. "Oh shit. This is not going to end well." Zuko said smiling. "What did you just say!" I yelled at her "Toph please clam down. It's only your second day at school. You don't want dad taking you out again do you?"

"No Aang! This girl is going to pay!" She laughed then turned to her friends. "Hear that girls she thinks she can fight isn't that cute."

"Listen here stinkweed! I am the greatest earth bender in the world, and I swear I will end your life right here and now."

"My name is June you blind bitch. And if you're the greatest earth bender in the world then he's the next fire lord!" She said pointing at Zuko who right now was choking on his food from laughing to hard. I took a step forward but she stopped me from attacking. "If you really want to fight though why don't we do it in gym. Today's a fighting class." I stopped and thought about it. "Ok stinkweed as long as I get to pound you into the ground." And with that I turned and walked away. But a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Don't try and stop me twinkle toes."

"I'm not you just seem like you need a friend."

"What makes you think that?"

"You used my real name."

Third person

They walked into the gym. Toph "saw" June and was about to walk over there for a free ass kicking when the gym Teacher step in her way. "Whoa young lady. I know you want to join but you kind of…"

"Blind? Its ok Teach I can handle myself."

"Young lady I really think you should sit out." just as she was about to bury him in the ground to prove it Aang stepped in. "Its ok sir she can handle her self she knows her way around the ring."

"Well if the avatar says ok then I guess you can go." They started walk towards the ring when Toph punched him in the arm. "Thanks Twinkle toes." She said "No problem Toph. Anything for you." Toph looked away slightly. 'Was it just me or is Toph Blushing.' Aang thought to himself

"Well look who we have here!" June said as Toph walked up to her. "Ready to…" Just then Toph slammed her bare foot on the ground making June fly into the air. She then hit the metal ceiling witch Toph quickly wrapped around her. "You blind bitch! When I get down there I'm going to kick you ass!"

"Come on Aang" Toph said. "Lets go do something fun." He took one last look at June then said "Ok."

Ok so June hates Toph. Toph seems to have gotten embarrassed when Aang stood up to her. Lets see were this !


End file.
